The present invention relates to the field of beam antenna systems.
Switched beam antenna systems utilizing RF lens devices (such as a Rotman lens or an Archer Lens) possess the ability to generate multiple simultaneous beams through the same lens. In some wide band multiple beam antenna systems, it is desired that many such beams be generated.
A typical switched beam antenna system utilizing an RF lens uses a plurality of beams to determine the directivity or shape of a far field signal corresponding to a signal produced by the antenna system. The system uses a plurality of switches to allow one or more beams corresponding to a signal to pass through corresponding beam ports, and beams that pass through respective beam ports then pass through a beam-forming lens to collectively shape the far field antenna signal. Once these beams pass through the beam-forming lens, they are able to illuminate antenna elements of the antenna array, which then produces a far field signal corresponding to the beams selected by the system.
A switched beam antenna system may also use a plurality of signals, wherein the signals are used to form various beams that are allowed to pass through corresponding beam ports of a beam port router as determined by the plurality of switches. The beams that pass through the beam port router then pass through the beam-forming lens and onto the antenna array, as described above. Accordingly, the combined plurality of signals are used to determine the directivity, shape, and strength of the far field signal produced by the switched beam antenna system.
However, when using a plurality of signals, additional components are required to effectively operate the switched beam antenna system. Such components include beam combiners/splitters. Such components may lead to undesired system loss, thereby requiring additional power to effectively operate the switched beam antenna system.